


Rations, With a Side of Romance

by Mayhem21



Series: The Rogue Podron Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rogue Podron, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem21/pseuds/Mayhem21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Asyr have a quiet moment together after a mission. Written in response to the Rogue Podron Mission 3-2 listener question: What do Gavin and Asyr do on their dates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rations, With a Side of Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SF2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SF2187/gifts), [tspofnutmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/gifts).



Absently rubbing her hands together, Asyr strolled out of the refresher and cast a look around the quiet corridor, quickly spotting Gavin leaning against a nearby wall.

“Still planning on bunking here at headquarters tonight?” she asked as she strolled up to him.

Gavin started slightly, looking away from the datapad held in one hand. He blinked, brown eyes tired but still alert.

“Yeah,” he replied after a moment. He straightened, sliding the datapad into one of the oversized pockets of his orange flight suit. Unlike Asyr, he hadn’t showered and changed yet following the Rogues return to Coruscant from the mission in the Yag’duhl system. He’d wiped away the worst of the of the mission funk but had used most of the time Asyr spent in the refresher making some adjustments to his X-Wing. “I figured it’d be easier to just stay here since we’re heading out with Emtrey tomorrow to help the med teams tomorrow.”

The pair turned and began to make their way down the still corridor. Gavin glanced down a Asyr, a small smile crossing his face.

“It’s really something,” he began in a soft voice, “that you’re volunteering to help victims of the Krytos virus. I mean, it hasn’t infected Bothans so far but I know that was probably a goal so-” He broke off, glancing down at his feet for a moment while a soft flush crept across his face. “I think it’s really brave. And selfless. And amazing.”

A fond look crossed Asyr’s face and she reached out to touch his arm.

“I admit, I’m not sure I would have thought to join the volunteer teams if you hadn’t mentioned it. But it’s the right thing to do.”

Gavin’s blush deepened but he didn’t hesitate to nod in agreement.

The pair paused as they reached an intersection.

“Want to grab a quick bite to eat?” Gavin cocked his head slightly at Asyr, the blush starting to fade. “I’m not sure the commissary is open but I have some slightly more flavorful rations in my quarters,” he added in a hopeful voice.

“Mmm, rations,” Asyr replied in a teasing voice. She reached over and tucked her arm into his. “Who could pass that up?”

Gavin’s blush returned, spreading now to the tips of his ears.

“Well, it’s-” He stuttered slightly, paused, then started again. “It’s not the best date, I know, but I’d enjoy spending some more time with you before I pass out. If that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay.”


End file.
